Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a data processing method of the same and, for example, to a semiconductor apparatus that processes image data and a data processing method of the semiconductor apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various information has been read from images taken with a camera to control a device. High-speed processing is required for image processing utilized for control of such device. In addition, there exists a plurality of image processing utilized for the control of the device, and a semiconductor apparatus utilized for such image processing needs to handle a plurality of image processing methods. Therefore, a technology to increase speed of image rendering among image processing is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-090663.
The inventors of the present application have found out various problems on development of a semiconductor apparatus used for an image processing apparatus etc. Each embodiment disclosed in the present application, for example, provides a semiconductor apparatus suitable for an image processing apparatus. Other problems and new features will be apparent from description of the specification and accompanying drawings.